


World Tour

by Kalloway



Category: Voiceful
Genre: E-mail, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hina has added a visitor map to her website. Kanae e-mails her about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Tour

**Author's Note:**

> for genprompt_bingo, 'Mali'

[Subject: Visitor Map]

[Dear Hina,

I just checked the new visitor map on the website and wow, you have fans all over the world! I don't even know where some of these places are. Actually, I don't think I know where most of them are. 

If you're free, this weekend we can go buy an atlas and find them all and eat ice cream?

From Kanae.]

\-------------

[Subject: Re: Visitor Map]

[Dear Kanae,

I don't know where most of them are either. I can't even believe people are hearing my voice in so many places.

-Hina]

\-------------

[Subject: Re: Re: Visitor Map]

[Dear Hina,

It's because your voice is special - it touches people all over the world.

Now you'll know where to go for your very first world tour!

From Kanae.]

\-------------

[Subject: Re: Re: Re: Visitor Map]

[Dear Kanae,

World tour?! I'm not ready for that! I need to find Sweden first. And Mali. And Manitoba!

Let's start looking this weekend. Green tea icecream is my treat. ^_^

-Hina]


End file.
